WANTED
by charismaticgirl
Summary: "Agen xi, aku punya misi khusus untukmu" . "Aku ingin kau membawanya kepadaku dalam keadaan hidup. Bermain-mainlah dengannya sedikit, tapi jangan sampai dia mati. Data tentangnya sudah ku kirim di e-mail mu" . "Dia suka bermain-main rupanya. Baiklah, tuan Oh, biar ku tunjukkan cara bermain yang benar" [ Hunhan ] [ sehunxluhan ] [ Lemon - Khusus Chapter 5 ]
1. Chapter 1

Sepasang bibir tipis berwarna pink alami membungkus sebuah sedotan yang cukup besar sambil terus menerus meneguk bubble tea rasa taro kesukaannya, dengan bahagia mengunyah bulatan-bulatan kenyal tapioka yang ikut terbawa. Jemari lentiknya yang menggenggam garpu kecil terus memainkan sepotong kue tiramisu pesanannya. Baginya bubble tea terlihat lebih menarik dibandingkan kue dengan tampilan yang menggiurkan itu. Upacara penyantapan minuman favoritnya terganggu saat ponsel di kantung celananya mulai berdering.

"Ya, _Boss_?"  
"Agen xi, aku punya misi khusus untukmu"

Ia hampir tersedak. _Kenapa di waktu seperti ini.. menyebalkan._

"Katakan..."

"Seseorang mengambil dokumen-dokumen penting dari perusahaan sekutu kita. Aku ingin kau membawanya kepadaku dalam keadaan hidup. Bermain-mainlah dengannya sedikit, tapi jangan sampai dia mati. Data tentangnya sudah ku kirim di e-mail mu"

"Baiklah,"

Sambungan telpon itu lalu terputus dan lelaki mungil itu segera menghabiskan minuman dan kue nya sambil memeriksa e-mail yang masuk melalui ponselnya."Oh Sehun.. lumayan juga," ia menyeringai seraya memandangi foto yang dikirimkan oleh _boss_ nya. "Dia melarikan diri ke Korea?" agen itu terkekeh, "Dia suka bermain-main rupanya. Baiklah, tuan Oh, biar ku tunjukkan cara bermain yang benar"

\- - WANTED - -

Luhan mengenakan kacamata hitamnya dan masker, tubuhnya dibalut jaket kulit berwarna hitam. "Mari kita lihat dimana tuan Oh bersembunyi" ia menyeringai sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya, tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri sampai seseorang atau mungkin dia sendiri menabrak orang lain."Maafkan aku, aku sedang buru-buru"Luhan memang hampir terjatuh, tapi sempat-sempatnya ia menatap wajah lelaki yang menabraknya tanpa memperdulikan barang-barangnya yang berserakan, termasuk ponselnya. _Orang ini auranya kuat sekali.._ Walaupun melihatnya dibalik kacamata hitam, ia tahu persis siapa orang dihadapannya itu."Apa kau terluka?" _Ia terlihat jauh lebih tampan dari fotonya._.Konsentrasi Luhan buyar saat ia terus menerus memperhatikan wajah targetnya."Hei? Apa kau buta? Atau tuli?" _Sayang wajahnya yang tampan tidak sepadan dengan otaknya yang ternyata kurang beberapa gram.._ Lelaki mungil bermata rusa itu terus mengamati Sehun yang kini memunguti barang-barang yang berserakan. Dengan sangat professional, Luhan ikut memunguti barangnya dan mengambil dompet dan paspor Sehun tanpa sepengetahuan sang pemilik. "Ini, maaf ya"Jemari penjangnya mengambil kembali barang-barang dari tangan Sehun dan segera berlalu."Kurasa dia juga bisu.."Sehun mendecakkan lidahnya sambil menatap lelaki mungil itu menghilang dalam kerumunan orang. Perutnya menggeram, ia lapar. Ia baru sadar ia belum makan dari tadi pagi. Tangan Sehun kini meraba kantongnya yang terasa hampa."Dia pencuri!"Mata Sehun terbelalak, pria itu lalu menyusuri jejak lelaki mungil yang ia tabrak tadi. "Sial, kemana dia pergi.." gumamnya sambil terus menerka-nerka arah yang diambil sang pencuri. Matanya lalu tertuju pada benda yang tidak sengaja ia injak. Dompetnya."Astaga, dia fikir dompetku sampah? sembarangan saja membuangnya," gerutu pria bertubuh tinggi itu sambil memungutnya. Nasib baik uangnya masih utuh, hanya saja ia kehilangan kartu identitas dan kartu-kartu lainnya. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi sulit untuk Sehun

.- - WANTED - -

Luhan tertawa sedikit evil,

 _Sekarang ia pasti kesusahan untuk mendapat akses ke semua tempat. Paspornya juga ada padaku, jadi ia tidak akan kemana-mana._

Sepasang mata rusanya kini memperhatikan foto Sehun di beberapa kartu dan paspor. Ia mencatat semua data yang ia butuhkan, walau sebenarnya itu tidak perlu, cepat atau lambat Sehun akan mencarinya. Luhan senang bisa mengundang targetnya menuju ajalnya sendiri."Sekarang mari kita lihat hotel yang telah dipesankan untukku"Lelaki mungil itu lalu memesan taksi dan pergi ke alamat hotel yang _boss_ nya menganga, mata rusanya sibuk memandangi ruangan hotelnya. Ya, biasanya _boss_ nya hanya akan memesankan hotel murahan atau biasa kepadanya, tapi kali ini, Luhan mengerti betapa pentingnya orang bernama Sehun itu."Segera mendaraaatttt!" pekik Luhan dengan penuh kebahagiaan sebelum tubuhnya disambut oleh permukaan halus dan membal dari tempat tidur berbalut bedcover tebal. Ia tertawa, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia bersenang-senang seperti ini, setidaknya sampai ponsel sialannya kembali berdering.

"Agen Xi, apa kau sudah sampai di hotel?"

"Ya! Tempat ini bagus! _Bathtub_ nya luas! Aku suka!"

"Astaga, bukan itu tujuanku melefon"

"Ah, maaf.."

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan sesuatu?"

"hm.. Ya, tadi aku bertabrakan dengan Sehun di bandara, kebetulan sekali. Jadi kuambil dompet dan paspornya, bukan uang, tapi kartu-kartunya"  
"Sangat cerdas. Kau baru mulai tapi kau sudah memblokir akses-akses si keparat itu. Baiklah, telfon aku saat ada hal penting dan selamat menikmati hotel mu, agen Xi"

Senyum Luhan mengembang. Siapa yang tidak suka dipuji? ia memutar tubuhnya dan terus memandangi foto Sehun. _Dia tidak terlihat berbahaya.._

\- - WANTED - -

"Sial. Aku akan membunuh si pendek di bandara tadi saat kita bertemu lagi," umpat Sehun sambil menutup pintu hotel tempat ia bermalam. Hari ini memang hari yang panjang untuknya, sebuah keajaban baginya karena menemukan motel murahan di Seoul yang bahkan tidak peduli siapa yang menyewa kamar disana asalkan orang itu bayar."kenapa kuncinya tidak berfungsi.." geram Sehun yang kemudian mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada memaksakan kuncinya dan berakhir terkunci di dalam motel murahan yang menyedihkan dan jelas memalukan.

Sehun menghela nafas, ia akan tidur dengan pistolnya demi melindungi diri. Siapa yang tahu kapan ia akan bertemu makhluk sejenis lelaki di bandara itu?Ponselnya berdering dan Sehun mengangkat panggilan itu sebelum menempelkan telinganya ke barang elektronik itu.

"..."

"Belum, aku akan mulai besok"

"Aku tau. Hey, bisakah kau tolong aku? seseorang mengambil kartu identitas dan pasporku"

"Kau tidak perlu tau, sudahlah tolong aku. Aku sekarang terjebak di motel murahan yang sangat menyedihkan. Aku butuh kartu-kartuku"

"Baiklah, terimakasih. Kau sungguh bisa diandalkan"Sebuah senyum mengembang di bibir Sehun kala seseorang di sebrang sana mengiyakan permohonannya. Ia akan sangat menikmati bermalam di tempat ini sebelum meninggalkannya berambut hitam itu lalu mengambil sesuatu dari _pocket book_ miliknya. Sebuah foto.

 _Manis.._

Salah satu ujung bibir Sehun terangkat,

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Luhan mengucek matanya dengan kepalan kecil tangannya sambil menguap. Ia tersenyum lebar saat mengingat dimana ia berada. Rusa mungil itu memeluk bantal gulingnya erat, merebahkan tubuhnya disana beberapa puluh menit sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mandi dan sarapan.

"Surga dunia~" senandung Luhan yang kini tengah menyantap nasi goreng kimchi beserta _side dish_ yang ditawarkan hotel tempatnya menginap, ditemani segelas susu. _Simple_ memang, tapi saat ia bisa mendapatkan lelaki bernama Oh Sehun itu, ia akan pesta _Samgyeopsal_ besar-besaran. "Mari kita lihat dimana tuan Oh berada sekarang," katanya seraya memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Rusa cerdik itu meninggalkan alat pelacak kecil yang ia selipkan pada dompet Sehun. "Distrik Dongdaemun? Kurasa tempat itu dekat.." ia tersenyum sambil memandangi peta di layar ponselnya. "Baiklah, kita akan mulai bermain hari ini," ia terkekeh.

\- - WANTED - -

Luhan menghela nafas, semua informasi yang ia butuhkan ada di ponselnya, mulai dari peta, biodata dan keseharian Sehun saat di Cina, sampai daftar tarif kereta. Dia tidak perlu berbicara dalam bahasa Korea, akan melelahkan jika ia harus selalu bertanya pada setiap tikungan.

Penampilannya hari ini sungguh berbeda dengan di bandara kemarin, tubuhnya hanya terbalut kaos putih dan jaket abu-abu dengan lengan putih dan kerah berwarna merah. Kedua kaki jenjangnya terbalut jeans abu-abu terang. Ia terlihat seperti seorang remaja yang masih sekolah.

"Pemberhentian selanjutnya, stasiun Dongdaemun,"

Lelaki mungil itu tersenyum dan bersiap-siap untuk turun, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu kereta yang terbuka. Belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya, tubuhnya ternyata sudah goyah akibat terjangan tubuh seseorang. _LAGI!?_ .

"M-Maaf, sungguh. Astaga, apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku mencari seseorang, aku tidak melihatmu,"

Luhan baru ingin mulai mengomeli pria yang menabraknya, namun pria itu langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil Luhan dan memeluknya erat sambil menariknya menjauh dari pintu kereta yang mulai menutup. Jantung Luhan mulai menggedor-gedor tulang dadanya, entah karena kaget, takut, atau karena aroma maskulin dan kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh pria yang mendekapnya.

Ia baru tersadar saat pria itu mulai menepuk pipinya pelan. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Lelaki itu lagi.

Bahkan jika mereka baru bertemu kemarin sore, Luhan merasa sangat mengenal tatapan dingin dengan wajah yang nyaris tanpa ekspresi itu. "T-Tak apa.." ucap Luhan dengan nada yang sangat halus dan bahasa Korea yang fasih. Ia pernah ditugaskan ke beberapa negara, termasuk Korea dan ia cukup pandai dalam belajar bahasa asing. Lelaki bermata rusa itu sedikit mendorong dada pria dihadapannya dan melangkah sedikit menjauh.

 _Orang ini benar-benar suka meremukkan tubuh orang lain dengan menabrak mereka.._

Batin Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibir pink alami nya. Tubuhnya sedikit sakit akibat tabrakan tadi. "Apa kau terluka?". Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Benarkah? kurasa aku menabrakmu cukup keras, biar ku periksa," ucap Sehun dan kedua tangannya meraba-raba tubuh Luhan, melihat apa ada bagian yang sakit jika ia sentuh. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" Luhan memekik kuat pada telapak tangan Sehun yang langsung membekap mulutnya. "Astaga, kau berisik sekali," gerutu Sehun.

 _Lelaki ini pendiam, tapi berisik_. Batin Sehun sambil menyingkirkan tangannya. Lelaki mungil dihadapannya terkisap saat menyaksikan kereta yang tadi ia tumpangi kini menjauh, "Astaga! Bukankah kau bilang kau mencari seseorang!? Keretanya pergi!"

Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat rusa kecil itu panik, Luhan bahkan menggedor-gedor gerbong kereta itu, berharap bisa menghentikan benda besar yang terbuat dari besi itu. "Hey, sudahlah. Dia baru saja bilang akan menunggu di kedai bubble tea di sekitar sini." Kata-kata pria pucat itu sontak membuat wajah Luhan merona hebat, "B-Begitu ya. Aku.. Akan pergi sekarang,"

Tangan besar dan dingin yang menyambar pergelangan tangan Luhan sukses menghentikan niat lelaki berdarah Cina itu, "A-Apa?". "Biar ku traktir makan siang." Luhan tertohok. Apakah dia benar-benar Oh Sehun yang Luhan cari-cari? Seorang pencuri data-data penting dari perusahaan orang?

"Apa kau suka bubble tea?" tangan Sehun ternyata sudah kelewat nyaman dengan cara ia memegang pergelangan tangan pria mungil itu. Luhan mengangguk pelan, masih bingung dengan perlakuan targetnya. Ia bahkan terlalu bingung untuk berjalan sendiri, jadi pria berwajah datar itu menuntunnya ke kedai bubble tea di luar stasiun.

"Kau mau rasa apa?". "Taro.." jawab Luhan sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan lelaki yang seharusnya menjadi targetnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya dari pesona Sehun.

"Hey, Hun, ini semua yang kau butuhkan. Aku buru-buru, ada acara mendadak. Sudah ya" seseorang memberikan sebuah amplop kepada Sehun dan langsung pergi. "Cih. Dia bahkan tidak tau arti bersantai"

"Aku.. Akan tunggu disana," jemari lentik Luhan menunjuk kearah sebuah meja. Sehun mengangguk.

Saat ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi, saat itulah fikirannya kembali melayang.

 _Dia adalah targetku. Aku harus membawanya kepada boss_ _tidak peduli seberapa baik atau tampannya dia. Apa? tampan? baik? astaga, dia itu seorang pencuri, Xi Luhan!_

Luhan menampar pipinya sendiri. "Eh? kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Sehun sembari duduk dan memberikan Luhan minumannya, ia bahkan membelikan _cheesecake_ untuk Luhan!. "Apa?". Ia lalu merasakan kehangatan di pipinya yang ternyata berasal dari tangan lelaki dihadapannya. "Jangan sentuh aku!". "Ah, maaf. Pipimu memerah karen tamparanmu tadi," bisa-bisanya ia terus memasang wajah tak berekspresi itu sambil memeperlakukan Luhan seperti ini. "T-Terimakasih untuk minumannya," lidah lelaki mungil berdarah Cina itu sekarang sudah terlatih untuk terbata saat berbicara dengan Sehun rupanya. "Ini bonusnya," tangan lelaki pucat itu menyodorkan _cheesecake_ kepada Luhan. "Kau t-tidak perlu melakukannya.. ini cukup" ia mulai meminum bubble tea nya.

 _Aneh. Apa yang terjadi padaku.._

Sebuah kerutan terbentuk di dahi Luhan saat ia menyadari debaran jantung dari saat mereka bertabrakan ternyata belum hilang sampai sekarang.

 _Apa aku sakit?_

"Akhirnya," Sehun tersenyum sambil melihat kedalam amplop yang temannya serahkan tadi. "Kenapa?". "Kemarin di bandara, seseorang mengambil kartu-kartu dan pasporku. Aku tidak sengaja menabraknya-"

Lelaki itu terus bercerita tentang _tragedi_ yang ia alami kemarin, wajahnya mulai menampakkan beberapa ekspresi. Luhan terkikik saat melihat wajah kesal Sehun saat menceritakan tentang pintu kamar yang tidak bisa dikunci, namun ia tidak sadar saat ia mulai mengagumi senyum pria berkulit pucat itu.

Namun Sehun tidak demikian, ia tau dan sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya pria tinggi itu. "Mm, aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan," jawab Luhan dengan garpu kecil diantara bibirnya.

 _Sangat lucu dan menggemaskan,_ tunggu. Apa?

Tanpa sadar, kedua mata Sehun tenyata sedari-tadi terus memperhatikan bibir Luhan, bahkan ia mulai memperhatikannya sejak lelaki mungil itu mulai meneguk minumannya. Terkadang lidahnya menyapu minuman yang hampir menetes dari bibirnya.

"Kau mau?" jemari Luhan yang menggenggam garpu kecil itu kini menawarkan Sehun sepotong _cheesecake_. Ia tau rasa kue itu sungguh enak, tapi entah mengapa kali ini bukan rasa dari kue itu yang mendorongnya untuk ikut mencicipi, melainkan karena garpu itu. Garpu yang sama yang Luhan gunakan. Dengan sengaja, ia membuka mulutnya dan memakan kue itu, menjepit garpu sialan itu diantara bibirnya dengan cukup kuat sambil ia menarik kepalanya, matanya bahkan terpejam dengan sendirinya.

Ekspresi dari Sehun kali ini membuat wajah Luhan bersemu merah.

 _Apa yang dia lakukan.._

Dan saat Luhan kembali memakan kuenya, ia tau kesalahan yang ia buat. _indirect kiss_.

Ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan hal bodoh seperti _indirect kiss_. Mereka berdua laki-laki, kalaupun mereka mandi bersama, tak akan ada yang aneh, bukan? Luhan sekarang menyusun kembali siasat untuk menangkap Sehun dan membawanya segera ke Cina.

Namun kepalanya tiba-tiba pening.

Luhan menekan pelipisnya dengan jari, meringis. "S-Sehun, a-aku pusing.."

Lelaki itu segera menangkap tubuh Luhan yang tumbang dengan wajah yang jelas terlihat terkejut. "Darimana.. Dia.." ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menelpon orang sebelum menggendong tubuh mungil itu kedalam sebuah mobil.

 _Berhasil._

\- - WANTED - -

"Nngh.."

Luhan baru akan mengucek matanya saat ia tersadar bahwa ia tidak bisa bergerak. Lebih tepatnya tangan dan kakinya terikat pada sebuah kursi. "Dimana aku.." ia membuka matanya dan melihat sepasang sepatu didepannya, menyeret pandangannya keatas hingga ia kembali bertemu dengan sepasang mata tajam dan dingin lagi.

"Darimana kau tau namaku?"

Lelaki Cina yang terikat itu meneguk ludahnya, ia diam dan menunduk.

"Jawab aku"

Jemari Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan, memaksanya untuk menatapnya. "Kau tidak perlu tau."

Sehun tertawa renyah dan menempelkan moncong pistolnya ke dahi Luhan.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Mata Luhan terbelalak kala merasakan dinginnya benda metal pada kulit wajahnya, ia membeku.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?_

Seharusnya Luhan yang memburu Sehun. Seharusnya Luhan yang menawan Sehun. Seharusnya Sehun yang diikat. Dan Seharusnya ialah yang menodongkan pistolnya ke kepala keparat itu.

Jantungnya semakin berdebar tak beraturan. Inikah akhir dari kisah Xi Luhan, sang pembunuh bayaran yang cantik tampan?

"Lepaskan aku." titah Luhan sambil memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedua mata Sehun, mata rusa itu kini dipenuhi amarah. Ia merasa dipermainkan. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu -atau menurut Luhan demikian- ia bersikap manis dan baik kepada Luhan, sekarang ia mengikat lelaki mungil itu dan bahkan menodongkan pistolnya ke kepalanya. Luhan tau bukan itu yang seharusnya ia fikirkan saat ini, tapi itulah yang membuatnya benar-benar kesal.

"Berikan aku alasan yang bagus untuk melepasmu," balas Sehun dengan seringai di wajah datarnya sambil memainkan rambut hitam Luhan dengan senjata di genggamannya. "Kau tidak akan mendapat apapun, bahkan jika kau membunuhku," kini giliran lelaki berdarah Cina itu yang menyeringai. "Oh ya? _Boss_ berkata ia akan membiarkan aku mengambil posisimu sebagai pembunuh bayaran terhebat jika aku bisa membunuhmu. Kukira akan sulit, ternyata kau terlalu mudah. Mungkin itulah alasan _boss_ ingin menyingkirkanmu. Kau lemah."

" _Boss_?"

"Ya. _Boss_. Kris, atau harus ku sebut, Wu Yi Fan"

Luhan membeku. Lidahnya kelu, jantungnya mungkin sudah berhenti berdetak dan waktu juga tak bergeming.

 _Kau memang kebanggaanku, agen Xi._

 _Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu,_

 _Kau yang terbaik, agen Xi_

Kalimat-kalimat penuh kebanggaan yang dilontarkan _Boss_ nya terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Wu Yi Fan, _Boss_ nya, orang yang paling ia hormati, ternyata ingin menyngkirkannya.

 _Jadi semua itu bohong?._ Luhan tersenyum janggal dengan kerutan di dahinya. "Dia mengatakan kepadaku untuk menangkap seseorang bernama Oh Sehun karena melarikan diri dari Cina dengan membawa dokumen-dokumen penting milik sebuah perusahaan," seluruh tubuh Luhan bergetar menahan rasa sakit karena perlakuan _boss_ nya sendiri dan malu.

Senjata yang tadi berada dalam genggaman tangan dingin Sehun kini telah tergeletak di lantai. Wajah datarnya berubah _shock_.

"Permainan macam apa ini.." dengus Sehun. Tatapan dinginnya kini menangkap Luhan yang kini terisak kuat. Pipi dan hidungnya memerah, bibir yang sedaritadi ia gigit untuk meredam suara tangisannya juga hampir berdarah. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu mulai salah tingkah. Tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan hal sejahat itu. "Lu.. Luhan," panggilnya, namun lelaki mungil itu masih melanjutkan tangisannya. "Hey.. D-Dengar, maafkan aku soal ucapanku tadi, aku tidak tau kalau masalahnya jadi begini.." ia ikut menggigiti bibir bawahnya sambil menonton rusa mungil yang menggemaskan itu menangis seperti anak kecil. Bukan maksud untuk mengejek, tapi Luhan sungguh terlihat terlalu muda bagi Sehun untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang bahkan sudah sangat mungil untuk laki-laki. "Lu.." panggilnya lagi, kini Sehun sibuk melepas ikatan di tangan dan kaki Luhan, "Maafkan aku.." ia mengusap pipi Luhan yang telah dibasuh air mata. "Berhenti bersikap seperti kau peduli! Kalau kau mau, bunuh saja aku! Bunuh aku sekarang! Aku muak dengan aktingmu!" jerit Luhan tiba-tiba.

Sehun tertegun.

"A-Akting?" lelaki tinggi itu sekarang tengah duduk diatas kedua kaki yang ia tekuk, di hadapan Luhan sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang telah ia perbuat yang mendorong lelaki mungik ini untuk berbicara demikian. "Ah, soal bubble tea, ya?". Sepasang mata rusa itu memicing seraya kepala Luhan mengangguk. "Itu bukan akting, aku tau kau pasti sakit. Tubuhmu sangat kecil dan kurus, aku-" belum sempat menyelesaikan pembelaannya, Luhan ternyata sudah menyentil dahinya. "Aduh! Hey! Untuk apa barusan?!"

Lelaki berdarah Cina itu mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sehun dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil mengurut pergelangan tangannya yang berdenyut sakit karena ikatan tali yang terlalu kuat.

"Hey! mau kemana kau!?"

Luhan masih mengabaikannya. Baginya Sehun terlalu menyebalkan untuk diladeni. Otaknya benar-benar kurang beberapa gram.

"Lu, katakan sesuatu"

Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu lalu menatap wajah Sehun, "Aku membencimu,"

Sehun tak berkedip, kakinya bagai terpaku pada lantai dimana ia berpijak saat ini. Kata-kata Luhan entah mengapa menghantam hatinya begitu kuat, walau ia sadar benar alasan Luhan membencinya.

Siapa yang tidak akan membenci orang yang akan menyingkirkan mu dari posisimu? Posisi yang telah kau perjuangkan bertahun-tahun, keringat yang kau kuras tanpa henti, terkadang Luhan bahkan rela meninggalkan waktu tidur dan istirahatnya demi pekerjaannya.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf.." gumam Sehun.

"Kau harap dengan kata maaf aku bisa membiarkanmu mengambil posisiku?" bentak Luhan, matanya memerah karena terus menangis.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak tau kalau masalahnya jadi begini,"  
Jujur saja, Sehun tidak tega melihat kedua mata rusa nan imut itu menitikan begitu banyak air mata, apalagi karena perbuatannya. Wajah cantik yang sungguh menggemaskan saat tersenyum itu sekarang murung. "Aku akan berhenti mencuri posisimu. Aku.. Tidak akan menbunuhmu" kata-kata itu terasa pahit di lidah Sehun sampai-sampai ia menahan hasratnya untuk menjulurkan lidahnya. Aneh. Sehun bisa merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya saat ia melihat seberkas cahaya mulai terpancar dari mata sendu Luhan.

"Aku juga akan berhenti dari posisiku. Aku memang suka bermain kotor, tapi aku bermain kotor secara jantan." ucap lelaki jangkung itu sambil menghela nafasnya, "Wu Yi Fan keparat. Menjebak agen kepercayaannya sendiri dengan cara seperti ini. Memalukan. Dia mengkhianati orang yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengabdi kepadanya"

"K-Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu!" pekik Luhan, ia mengepalkan tangannya sambil memelototi Sehun. "D-Dia lelaki yang baik! Kau hanya seorang agen baru, apa yang kau tahu tentang dia?"

Sehun tertegun. Kini Luhan membela orang yang telah mengkhianatinya.

"Mungkin dia sedang dalam tekanan.." kepala rusa mungik itu sedikit tertunduk, ".. Kris Hyung terkadang sulit berfikir jernih saat ia banyak masalah.. Tapi, biasanya ia akan meminta saranku. Kenapa ia malah mengirimku ke sini.."

Bahkan seseorang sedingin Sehun pun melihat aa sesuatu diantara keduanya. Ia terus memperhatikan Luhan yang melanjutkan gumamannya tentang Kris.

"Kau menyukainya?" kata-kata Sehun terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan dibandingkan sebuah pertanyaan, dan rusa mungil itu mulai resah.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya seolah ia tidak mengerti apa yang Sehun katakan, "A-Apa? Aku? menyukai Kris hyung?" ia lalu tertawa sedikit dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan agak berat.

"Kau terlalu jelas. Seperti wanita." Ada sedikit kekesalan terselip di nada bicara Sehun dan ia tidak menyadarinya.

"Tahu apa kau!" bibir tipis itu kini mengerucut lagi hingga Sehun harus menahan diri dari tersenyum. Menggoda Luhan kini masuk ke daftar kegiatan favoritnya, yah selagi mereka bertemu, kenapa tidak?

Seringaian itu mengembang di bibir Sehun, "Kau tidak boleh merusak hubungan orang lain, kau tau kan tentang hubungan Kris dengan Tao?"

Kecemburuan kini menguar dari aura lelaki mungil itu, "Diam kau! Kau bahkan tidak bisa menyebut 's' dengan fasih! Dasar cadel! Apa kau tidak punya kerjaan lain selain mengacaukan hidupku!?"

Mata lelaki berdarah Korea itu sedikit melebar saat mendengar perkataan Luhan. Kenapa tiba-tiba dadanya erasa sesak?. "Terserah. Kau boleh pergi" sahutnya enteng seraya berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu, ia fikir ia butuh udara segar untuk menghilangkan kesesakan di dadanya.

\- - WANTED - -

Luhan menggeram, nada tunggu di telfonnya sungguh menyebalkan.

"Kenapa tidak kau angkat!?"

Rusa mungil itu mengunyah bibir bawahnya seraya terus mendengarkan nada tunggu yang akhirnya akan terputus.

"Kris hyung.."


	4. Chapter 4

Luhan menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Apa semua ini karena pengutaraan perasaannya kepada Kris waktu itu?

"Dia juga tidak mengangkat telfonku"

Suara itu menginterupsi fikiran Luhan. Ia membalas tatapan Sehun seolah tak peduli, "Bukan urusanku."

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Bukan urusanmu." lelaki mungil itu segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sehun mendecih melihat sikap saingannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi dingin. Luhan sungguh menyebalkan saat ia ngambek, Sehun jelas lebih menyukai Luhan yang manis yang tadi meminum bubble tea dengan sangat semangat.

 _Suka?_

Ia meringis, _apa yang aku fikirkan?_

\- - WANTED - -

 _"Silahkan tinggalkan pesan anda setelah nada berikut,"_

"Hyung, tolong angkat telfonnya, aku ingin bicara.. Kurasa aku salah paham, atau mungkin kau salah menugaskan orang, tadi Sehun-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ceritanya, sambungan di telfon itu terputus. Durasi yang diberikan layanan pesan itu sudah habis.

Luhan menggeram, "Menyebalkan! Aku selalu ada untukmu, tapi kenapa sekarang kau memperlakukanku seperti ini!" jeritnya.

Ia lalu mendengar seseorang menggedor-gedor pintunya.

"Lu! Buka pintunya!"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, "Sehun? Mau apa kau!? Darimana kau tahu aku dimana!?"

"Buka dulu pintunya! Cepat!"

Lelaki mungil bermata rusa itu memanyunkan bibirnya, "Sabar sedikit! Kenapa buru-buru sih?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyergapnya dari belakang, seseorang dengan tubuh yang tinggi, lengan kekarnya melingkar di perut Luhan dengan terlalu erat.

"Tetap disini. Jangan memberontak atau ku tembak kau."

Luhan membeku mendengar suara yang begitu berat dan mengancam, ia merasakan dinginnya metal yang ditekankan ke kulitnya, kali ini di bagian rahang bawah membidik kearah kepalanya, "Dan jangan beritahu dia passwordnya."

Rusa mungil itu meneguk ludahnya.

"Lu! Kau disana!?"

Ia tidak berani mengeluarkan suara apapun, senjata itu menekan kulitnya lebih kuat seakan mengancam. Ia bahkan takut untuk berkedip. "Ikut aku"

 _Sehun tersenyum saat Kris memanggilnya ke ruangannya untuk misi selanjutnya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan tangannya berlumuran darah, walau ia lebih suka_ ** _bermai_** _ **n**_ _bersih. Ia sempat menguping percakapan antara Kris dan asistennya. Senyumnya makin melebar sampai membentuk sebuah seringai saat ia dengar rencana Kris untuk menjadikan Sehun sebagai pengganti Luhan. "Tapi jika tidak berhasil, kita gunakan opsi kedua. Kita singkirkan saja dia. Dia terlalu banyak tau." tunggu, singkirkan? terlaku banyak tau? opsi kedua?_

awalnya Sehun tidak peduli, toh pekerjaan mereka memang kotor, tapi menjebak orang yang sudah setia mengabdi dan menjaga rahasiamu adalah hal paling hina yang Kris lakukan.

"Persetan!" Sehun lalu menembak gagang pintu yang terkunci itu dan menerobos masuk. "Lu? Dimana kau?!" jantungnya berpacu saat ia mendengar erangan kesakitan dari dalam kamar mandi, ia segera menyusul Luhan kedalam kamar mandi.

 _Kenapa aku harus peduli?_

 _Apa yang kulakukan?_

"Singkirkan tanganmu darinya."  
Nada suara Sehun terdengar sangat dingin dan mematikan, tangannya yang menggengam pistol ia arahkan pada orang yang tengah menjambak rambut lelaki mungil yang berlutut dengan kedua tangan diikat di punggungnya.

"Kris hyung sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Ia pasti kecewa melihat tingkahmu, Oh Sehun"

"Persetan dengan Kris. Dia hanya pengkhianat besar!" jemari lelaki berkulit pucat itu kini siap menarik pelatuk pada senjatanya.

"Bukankah kau sudah mengincar posisi Luhan selama ini?"

Sehun mengangguk pasti, "Tapi aku tak ingin mendapatkannya melalui cara ini. Jika Kris bisa mengkhianati Luhan yang telah bekerja bersamanya selama ini, kenapa dia tidak bisa mengkhianatiku atau bahkan kau, Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menguatkan cengkraman tangannya pada rambut Luhan, mendongakkan kepalanya. Wajah yang tadinya mulus, kini dihiasi lebam-lebam dan luka di sudut bibir yang masih berdarah.

"Kau ingat apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini." geram Chanyeol sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Tidak ada? Lalu siapa yang menembak pundak kekasihmu itu? Haruskah aku bantu menjawabnya? Kris!"

"Kau senang menjadi boneka Kris, hah? Kau seharusnya memikirkan nasib Baekhyun dan keluar dari bisnis ini. Kau tak pernah memberinya perhatian penuh.. Berhentilah menjadi pengecut, jadilah lelaki sejati untuk Baekhyun. Dia bisa saja meninggalkanmu untuk orang lain, tapi ia memilih untuk tetap bersamamu, tak bisakah kau hargai itu?"

Seketika tubuh Chanyeol lemas saat mengingat kembali apa yang telah Kris lakukan kepada Baekhyun hanya karena ia menolak untuk menjalankan suatu misi. Misi yang berbahaya dan Baekhyun tidak mengizinkannya. Kris tega menanamkan besi panas itu di bahu Baekhyun, beruntung tidak terjadi apa-apa pada tulangnya.

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu melepaskan kepala Luhan dengan kasar, hampir membuatnya tersungkur. Lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar hotel itu.

"Lu.." Sehun segera melepas ikatan pada pergelangan tangan Luhan. Ia yakin bekas kemerahan yang ia tinggalkan belum hilang dan sekarang Chanyeol malah menambah penderitaan lelaki mugil itu. "Maaf.. Aku baru sadar setelah kau pergi.." Sehun terus bercerita tentang ia yang menguping pembicaraan Kris dan Luhan hanya duduk disana sambil menatap wajah khawatir lelaki dihadapannya. Ekspresinya mengambang diantara sedih, kecewa, bingung dan bahagia.

 _Bahagia?_

Sejak dulu satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatnya bahagia hanyalah dengan membunuh orang, tapi sekarang Sehun menunjukkan arti sebenarnya dari kata 'Bahagia'

Sehun meletakkan lengannya dibalik lutut dan punggung Luhan, mengangkat tubuh ringan itu dengan lembut dan hati-hati, meletakkannya diatas ranjang, "Tunggu disini"

Kedua mata rusa itu terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun, ia bahkan tidak merasakan apa-apa saat pria berdarah Korea itu mulai mengobati wajahnya setelah membersihkannya. Sehun memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut.

"Selesai," sebuah senyum merekah dibibir Sehun setelah ia menempelkan plester pada luka di sudut bibir Luhan, "Apa ada luka yang lain?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengembalikan ini. Apa kau lapar?"

Luhan kembali menggeleng.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk, ia baru akan bangkit dari acara berlutut di hadapan Luhan, namun tangan mungil itu mencegahnya, bahkan sebelum ia sempat menanyakan apa-apa, bibir tipis nan lembab milik Luhan sudah membungkamnya.

.  
.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Karena ada request lemon dari **Yuta CBKSHH** sunbaenim, jadi akhirnya bikin juga deh, padahal tadinya mau ratingnya T aja, ya lumayan lah biar seger *plak* skip aja ke chapter selanjutnya kalau gak nyaman bacanya^^ Enjoy

.

.

.

Kedua mata Sehun melebar saat ia menyadari apa yang Luhan lakukan, lagi-lagi belum sempat lelaki berdarah Korea itu mengambil keputusan, bibir Luhan sudah terlanjur menjauh dari bibirnya dan matanya yang begitu indah sekarang sama lebarnya dengan mata Sehun, "A-Astaga! M-Maaf, aku-mmph.."

Melihat wajah Luhan yang sangat cantik itu merona hebat membuat Sehun tidak tahan dan segera meraup bibir tipis nan padat dihadapannya.

Bermula dari kecupan-kecupan lembut, Sehun kini mulai berani menghisap bibir atas dan bawah lawannya secara bergantian, "Mmh.. S-Sehun.." desahan itu mungkin samar dan sedikit serak, tapi lebih dari cukup bagi birahi untuk mengikis akal sehat Sehun.

Pria tinggi itu terus memagut bibir Luhan dengan penuh nafsu seraya mendorong tubuh mungil itu hingga Luhan berbaring di tepi kasur dengan diapit tubuh Sehun. Lelaki mungil itu mendesah tertahan saat lidah Sehun mulai menjelajahi rongga mulutnya dan menggoda lidah Luhan, hingga akhirnya ia turun tangan dan ikut dalam permainan panas itu. Suara-suara pagutan bibir dan lidah yang basah kini mulai mengisi kamar hotel Luhan, bersaing dengan desahan-desahan kecil Luhan dan erangan _sexy_ Sehun.

Tangan besar Sehun melebarkan kedua paha Luhan yang masih terbalut celana dan mulai menggesekan selangkangan mereka, "Mmph!" tangan lelaki mungil itu kini menggenggam sprei dengan erat, pinggulnya mulai bergerak dengan sendirinya, mencoba menekankan gundukan kecilnya lebih kuat ke benjolan besar di celana Sehun, "A-Ahh! S-Se-Sshh.. Sehun.." matanya terpejam saat bibir tipis itu mulai menjamah lehernya, menghisap, mencium dan menggigit kecil kulit mulus disana tanpa menghentikan gerakan sensual pinggulnya.

Sehun lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Luhan, ia sedikit terengah. Kedua mata mereka bertemu, sama-sama diselimuti kabut birahi, tapi lelaki berkulit pucat itu tersadar akan apa yang ia lakukan, "Maaf, aku terbawa suasana" ucapnya, berusaha menahan diri saat ia menatap bibir Luhan yang memerah dan sedikit bengkak.

"Buat aku lupa.. Bawa aku keluar dari masalah ini walaupun sejenak.." lirih Luhan, air mata mulai menggenang di kelopak matanya. "Chanyeol baru saja menghajarmu, kau masih sakit dan harus istirahat," ucap Sehun sambil mendorong tubuhnya sendiri untuk bangkit dari menghimpit tubuh kurus Luhan, lagi-lagi tangan Luhan mencegahnya, "..kumohon"

Luhan sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Sepasang mata rusa yang tadinya berbinar dengan kebahagiaan sekarang redup dan tengah menahan air mata. Sehun menghela nafasnya saat mendengar permohonan Luhan, "Aku tidak mau menyakitimu lagi"

"Sakiti aku dengan cara lain dan buat aku lupa dengan sakit yang ini.." sahut Luhan yang sekarang telah duduk di pangkuan Sehun dan menciumi rahang tegas dan menghisap jakun namja tampan itu, masih menahan tangisnya. Sepasang tangan besar mulai mengelus pinggulnya saat Luhan mulai menggerakkanya dengan erotis, sampai-sampai Sehun menggeram karena pergesekan pada bagian bawah mereka, "Kau akan menyesal, Lu.." ia lalu membuka dengan paksa baju yang Luhan kenakan dan kembali menidurkan lelaki mungil itu, mulutnya dengan lapar menjelajahi setiap inci dari kulit mulus di hadapannya, meninggalkan bercak merah saat ia menggigiti bagian tertentu dengan gemas.

"A-Aaah! Ssh.." pekik Luhan sambil membusungkan dadanya saat Sehun mulai memanjakan nipple nya, jemari lentiknya menggenggam rambut Sehun. Terkadang lelaki itu melihat kearah wajah Luhan untuk menangkap ekspresi penuh kenikmatan dari namja cantik itu, ia memanjakan nipple yang satunya dengan memilinnya dengan jari.

Nafas Luhan mulai terengah kala mulut Sehun terus bermain di daerah paling sensitif nya, celananya mulai terasa tidak nyaman. "H-Hun, C-Cukup.. A-Aahh.. B-Buka ba-ju-Nngh.. M-Muhh..". Mendengar Luhan terbata dengan menggemaskan membuat Sehun justru menghisap nipple nya lebih kuat hingga lelaki berdarah cina itu mendesah tertahan.

Ia menyeringai dan melepaskan bajunya sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya ke perut rata Luhan, meninggalkan beberapa kecupan lembut disana. Pipi Luhan menghangat saat tubuh atletis pria berkulit pucat itu terpampang di depan matanya, sungguh pemandandangan yang menggairahkan, Luhan bahkan tak kuasa menahan tangan mungilnya yang sekarang menjamah tubuh Sehun, merasakan otot-otot yang menonjol di permukaan kulitnya.

Luhan terkisap saat Sehun mulai melucuti celananya dengan tatapan 'lapar', "Lucunya." Pipi Luhan terasa terbakar akibat tatapan Sehun pada kejantanan mungilnya yang sudah sepenuhnya menegang dan bahkan basah pada bagian ujugnya. Tubuhnya menegang saat lelaki tampan itu mulai mengurut penisnya dengan tangan. "O-Ohh.. A-Ah!" tubuh Luhan menggelinjang dalam kenikmatan, nafasnya semakin memburu seiring dengan hisapan yang Sehun berikan pada ujung kejantanannya."H-Hun, J-Jangan h-hisap sshhhh.. S-Seperti itu.." leguh Luhan sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

Seperti sudah ditulikan, Sehun terus menghisap kejantanan Luhan dengan lebih kuat sambil menggerakkan kepalanya. "U-Uuhh.. Nnnh.. H-Hun, a-aku-Hhng.. akan..". Cengkraman tangan Luhan di rambutnya menguat dan mulut Sehun sekarang dipenuhi oleh cairan kental dari tubuh Luhan. Ia menelannya, menyisakan sedikit di mulutnya dan membiarkan rusa mungil itu mencicipi dirinya sendiri melalui ciuman mereka.

Luhan sedikit merigis saat ia merasakan ada rasa baru dalam mulut Sehun. Air mani nya. Ia meleguh kuat saat pria itu melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan, membawa serta sisa-sisa cairan Luhan. Awalnya ia jijik, tapi lama-kelamaan itu malah membuatnya semakin terangsang dan justru membuatnya membalas ciuman Sehun dengan lebih ganas.

Rusa mungil itu mendorong tubuh Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga, membaringkannya di kasur. Ia mengundurkan lidahnya dari pegulatan panas mereka untuk duduk diatas kaki Sehun dan melepas celananya. Luhan sedikit terkisap saat matanya menangkap gundukan besar di celana Sehun.

"Kau masih bisa mundur dan berhenti, jadi berhentilah selagi ku izinkan.." ucap Sehun sambil membelai surai hitam Luhan, bukannya berhenti, lelaki mungil itu justru mulai menciumi kejantanan Sehun yang terbentuk di celana _briefs_ nya, menjilatinya dari pangkal ke ujung sampai-sampai air luirnya membasahi celana Sehun dan membuat namja itu mengerang kuat, " _shit_ , Lu.." racaunya sambil terus membelai rambut Luhan, ia bahkan baru sadar akan keadaan tubuhnya yang tak lagi berbalut apapun saat lelaki bermata rusa itu mulai menghisap bagian ujung kejantanannya dengan lembut. "Sssh... L-Luhan.." jemari Sehun menyusup diantara helaian lembut rambut Luhan, merasakan pergerakan kepala Luhan yang mulai menghisap penisnya dengan dalam. Bibir berwarna pink alami itu terlihat luar biasa indah saat merenggang disekeliling kejantanan Sehun, hingga membuatnya berkedut lebih kuat. Lelaki tampan itu mendesah dengan suara rendahnya saat Luhan mulai menghisap dan menggerakkan kepalanya dengan teratur, air liurnya mengalir ke pangkal kejantanan Sehun.

 _Sungguh menggairahkan.._

Saat Luhan merasa liur yang melapisi penis Sehun sudah cukup, ia menariknya keluar dan duduk di pangkuan Sehun dengan ujung kejantanan yang diarahkan ke lubang Luhan. "H-Hei, kau tidak mau aku l-longgarkan dulu? Ini akan sakit," Sehun terbata ditengah pergulatannya dengan oksigen yang berpendar. Ia tengah dilanda kekhawatiran, tapi Luhan malah menjawab tawarannya dengan mengundangnya kedalam sebuah ciuman penuh birahi. Keduanya terkisap saat ritual penyatuan raga itu dimulai, air mata yang sedaritadi Luhan tahan, akhirnya tumpah. Sehun buru-buru menopang tubuhnya dengan siku dan menciumi bibir Luhan sejenak sebelum menjilat air mata di pipinya dan beralih ke leher putih yang telah ia tandai, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dari rasa sakit.

"Aaakh.. H-Hun.." tangan mungil itu kini menggenggam rambutnya erat, menarik kepalanya lebih dekat untuk memanjakan puting Luhan dengan lebih, pinggulnya yang kecil kini mulai bergerak perlahan, membuat sebuah desahan tertahan di tenggorokan Sehun dan tangan besarnya meremas bokong bulat Luhan dengan gemas. Lubang sang pembunuh bayaran cantik itu terus menghisap kejantanan Sehun lebih dalam dan terus berkedut, membuat lelaki berdarah Korea itu sesekali menggigit puting memerah Luhan, berusaha menahan dorongan untuk menyetubuhi lelaki berdarah Cina itu dengan buas.

Setelah bosan dengan gerakan lambatnya, Luhan perlahan-lahan bergerak dengan lebih cepat, ia bahkan menghentakkan bokongnya kebawah dengan kuat seraya berbalas tatapan mata dengan Sehun, bibir tipisnya terus melepaskan desahan-desahan penuh kenikmatan dan manja, lengan kurusnya melingkar di leher Sehun. "Giliranku.."

Dengan itu, Sehun menukar posisi mereka, menciumi rahang Luhan dengan penuh nafsu saat ia mulai menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan paksa, berusaha memasukkan kejantanannya lebih dalam lagi, membuat lelaki mungil yang berbaring dibawahnya mendesah memenuhi ruangan dan tubuhnya menegang saat ujung penis Sehun menusuk bagian sensitif di dalam tubuhnya. "D-Disana.. Lagihh.. S-Sehun..".

Lelaki tinggi itu mendesah dengan nada rendah saat melihat dan merasakan pinggul Luhan yang bergerak, berusaha mendapatkan kenikmatan lebih. "Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran," Sehun menyeringai dan menaruh salah satu kaki Luhan di pundaknya sebelum ia kembali mulai menyetubuhi lelaki mungil itu, menghujam titik sensitifnya tanpa ampun.

Mata Luhan terpejam erat, desahan yang ia keluarkan bahkan hampir dikalahkan suara decitan kasur dan suara basah penyatuan tubuh mereka. Sehun benar-benar akan menghancurkannya. "Aaah! S-Se-hun!" ia mencengkram erat lengan kekar Sehun, tubuhnya terhentak-hentak dengan kasar karena sodokan yang Sehun berikan.

"H-Hun, a-aku akan-Ssshhh..." Luhan sontak membuka matanya saat jemari Sehun mulai memompa kejantanannya yang terus berkedut kuat. Ia menggelinjang dan mengerang lebih keras lagi.

Sehun kembali mencium bibir Luhan, ia mulai khawatir kalau-kalau ada orang yang mendengar Luhan, "Ssh.. Mmp.. Se-dikit la-gih.." desah rusa mungil itu disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Lelaki berdarah Korea itu terus memperhatikan wajah cantik Luhan, menangkap setiap detail dari wajah sempurnanya yang menunjukkan betapa nikmat yang ia rasakan. "H-Hun! S-Sehun!". Alis Luhan bertautan, mulutnya terbuka dan desahan-desahan nama Sehun terus mengalir saat ia mencapai puncak kenikmatan, tubuh Luhan menggelinjang hebat dengan cairan putih yang ia tumpahkan ke perut ratanya.

"Kau sungguh menggairahkan.." Sehun terus menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan lebih kasar, hanya beberapa sodokan lagi dan ia biarkan spermanya mengisi tubuh Luhan. Lelaki mungil itu tidak protes, mungkin ia terlalu lelah, ia justru memeluk tubuh Sehun, kakinya ia lingkarkan di pinggang Sehun sedangkan lengannya melingkar di leher lelaki itu dan matanya terpejam. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun sambil membelai wajah Luhan yang tersenyum sedikit sambil mengangguk.

"Kau tau, aku merasa bodoh dan kotor karena mau menjadi pelampiasan Kris.. Aku kira dia mencintaiku, ternyata dia sudah bertunangan dengan Zitao.."

.  
.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Kedua mata Sehun melebar saat ia menyadari apa yang Luhan lakukan, lagi-lagi belum sempat lelaki berdarah Korea itu mengambil keputusan, bibir Luhan sudah terlanjur menjauh dari bibirnya dan matanya yang begitu indah sekarang sama lebarnya dengan mata Sehun, "A-Astaga! M-Maaf, aku-mmph.."

Melihat wajah Luhan yang sangat cantik itu merona hebat membuat Sehun tidak tahan dan segera meraup bibir tipis nan padat dihadapannya.

Bermula dari kecupan-kecupan lembut, Sehun kini mulai berani menghisap bibir atas dan bawah lawannya secara bergantian, "Mmh.. S-Sehun.." desahan itu mungkin samar dan sedikit serak, tapi lebih dari cukup bagi birahi untuk mengikis akal sehat Sehun. Bodohnya ia terus mengikuti hawa nafsunya, didukung dengan Luhan yang meminta lebih darinya.

\- - skip lemon scene - -

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun sambil membelai wajah Luhan yang tersenyum sedikit sambil mengangguk. Lelaki mungil itu terlihat kelelahan akibat aktifitas mereka. Sekarang Luhan tengah berbaring diatas tubuh Sehun.

"Kau tau, aku merasa bodoh dan kotor karena mau menjadi pelampiasan Kris.. Aku kira dia mencintaiku, ternyata dia sudah bertunangan dengan Zitao.."

Mata Sehun melebar, ia terus menatap wajah indah Luhan yang sekarang terlihat sendu. Ada rasa cemburu dan kecewa mengingat ia bukan yang pertama untuk Luhan, apalagi mengetahui bahwa si brengsek itu yang mengambil _keperawanan_ Luhan. "Kau menyukai Kris?" dahinya berkerut. Mata mereka lalu bertemu, "Tidak lagi.. aku.. aku rasa aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat" ucap Luhan, senyumannya melebar. Mendengar perkataan Luhan membuat Sehun merasa bersalah karena baru saja menidurinya, tapi Luhan malah memeluknya.

"Lu.. Jujur saja aku ingin memilikimu.." bisik Sehun sambil membelai rambut Luhan. Namja mungil itu tertawa lembut, "Kau sudah memilikiku." "Tidak, maksudku, hatimu.." Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu membaringkan tubuh mereka di samping, saling menatap satu sama lain. Baik Luhan ataupun Sehun memiliki tatapan yang sulit diartikan, tatapan penuh rasa ingin memiliki satu sama lain, tatapan yang penuh cinta. Kini Luhan hanya tersenyum malu dengan wajah memerah yang ia sembunyikan di dada bidang Sehun. "Lu, ayolah, jawab aku.."

Luhan terkikik sambil memeluk namja tampan itu lebih erat, "Jawab apa, Sehunnie?" tanyanya dengan polosnya. "Jadilah milikku, Xiao Lu..". Wajah Luhan semakin memerah saat Sehun mengucapkan nama panggilannya, terdengar sangat pas dan bagus jika dia yang mengucapkannya. "Baiklah, tuan Oh yang tampan," sahut sang rusa mungil dengan bahagia, "tunggu, ini bukan taktikmu untuk merebut posisiku 'kan?" sambungnya dengan mata yang agak memicing. "Astaga, Xiao Lu, lupakan soal itu. Lagipula Chanyeol pasti sudah mengobrak-abrik kantor Kris dan memusnahkan segalanya. Anak itu mengerikan kalau sedang marah. Hei, tunggu, aku belum mencabut milikku darimu..". Luhan langsung mencegah kekasih barunya dari mencabut kejantanannya yang masih tertancap di bawah sana, "B-Biarkan saja.." namja cantik itu mengunyah bibir bawahnya untuk menahan malu.

Sebuah seringai tercipta di bibir Sehun, "Katakan.. Apa Kris bisa membuatmu liar seperti tadi?" tanyanya dengan wajah mesum. "A-Apa yang kau bicarakan! dasar bodoh!" sebuah kepalan tangan kecil namun kuat mendarat di kepala Sehun, membuatnya meringis. "Aku lelah. Aku mau tidur." ucap Luhan dengan dingin dan wajah yang masih saja merah.

 _Menggemaskan.._

Sehun tersenyum lembut sambil terus memperhatikan wajah Luhan. Ia hampir saja membuat dirinya menjadi perjaka tua dengan membunuh takdirnya. "Xiao Lu.. Saranghae.." bisiknya lembut di telinga kekasihnya, membuat Luhan kembali membuka matanya dan tersenyum lebar, "Wo ye ai ni, Oh Sehun.." balasnya. Senyuman Sehun semakin lebar saat ia memeluk Luhan erat bahkan hampir menghancurkan tulangnya.

Ia tahu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, ada suatu koneksi yang tercipta. Koneksi diantara dua takdir yang bertemu di satu titik. Takdirnya adalah untuk mencintai Luhan, begitupun sebaliknya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika Sehun benar-benar membunuh rusa cantik yang tengah berada di dekapannya.

"Hun, aku harus pulang besok.."

Lelaki tampan itu membeku, mencoba memproses informasi yang baru saja Luhan beritahu.

"B-Besok? Pulang? Apa maksudmu, Lu?" Sehun terbata sambil menatap wajah cantik kekasihnya. Luhan menghela nafasnya dengan berat, "Kris sudah memesan tiket pesawat untuk aku pulang besok. Aku biasa membunuh tergetku hanya dalam sehari," jawab Luhan. Dahi Sehun berkerut, "Ayolah Lu.. tinggalah bersamaku," bujuknya sambil mendekap lelaki mungil itu lebih erat. Mereka baru saja jadian dan Luhan sudah akan pergi besok? astaga, mimpi buruk lain macam apa ini?

"Mama dan Baba akan mengkhawatirkanku, Hun.." Luhan tersenyum lembut, jemarinya menyisir rambut blond Sehun. "Tapi bagaimana denganku?". "Kau berbicara seolah aku akan mati. Kita bisa _video call_ " Sahut Luhan dengan terkikik kecil. "Lalu.. Bagaimana kalau aku ingin memelukmu? Bagaimana kalau aku ingin mengajakmu kencan? Kalau begini caranya kurasa aku akan tetap kesepian..". Luhan menatap wajah murung Sehun, membelai pipinya, "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi kencan sekarang?"

Lelaki mungil itu terkikik melihat mata Sehun yang berbinar, "Ayo mandi dan berangkat!" katanya penuh semangat, "tunggu, bukankah kau masih lelah?" tangan pucat Sehun lalu mengelus pinggang kekasihnya penuh sayang. Luhan tersenyum dengan manisnya, "Tidak untuk bubble tea~" sahutnya. "Baiklah, ayo mandi~" Sehun mencabut kejantanannya dari Luhan dengan perlahan-lahan dan lembut sebelum menggendong rusa cantik itu ke kamar mandi.

\- - WANTED - -

"Hunnie, terimakasih banyak!" pekik Luhan dengan menggemaskan sambil memeluk Sehun erat. "Makanlah yang banyak," Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan sebelum lelaki mungil itu mulai menyantap daging panggang dengan saus ala Korea. Melihat Luhan makan dengan sangat lahap saja sudah membuat Sehun kenyang. "Mengunyahnya pelan-pelan saja, makanannya tidak akan lari, Xiao Lu," godanya sambil menonton pipi Luhan yang menggembung dan bergerak-gerak karena kunyahannya. Ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Hunnie, buka mulutmu," perintah Luhan dengan mulut yang masih penuh, menyodorkan sepotong samgyeopsal dengan sumpitnya. Lelaki tampan itu memakannya dengan senang hati. "Bantu aku habiskan semuanya, Hunnie. Jangan lupa bubble tea dan ice cream ku nanti ya," pesan Luhan. "Baik, princess," Sehun tersenyum gemas, "Kau sungguh cantik, aku benar-benar akan merindukanmu, Lu, jangan pergi.."

Luhan menghela nafasnya dan menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya sebelum mulai mengoceh, "Dengar ya, Oh Sehun, bisa gawat kalau Baba dan Mama ku tau kalau anaknya adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran. Mama pasti akan jatuh sakit dan Baba akan mengusirku.. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tinggal disini, lagipula aku pasti mengkhawatirkan mama dan baba. Sudahlah, aku kan bisa mengunjungimu saat aku punya uang.." hebatnya rusa mungil itu mengoceh dengan lancar dalam bahasa Korea. Skak mat. Sehun sudah kehabisan akal untuk membuat kekasihnya tetap tinggal. "Baiklah, ayo habiskan dan beli es krim"

Sehun tersenyum dan memakan sedikit es krim yang Luhan berikan, "Tidakkah kau kenyang?" tanyanya sambil merangkul pundak Luhan sambil mereka berjalan berdua. "Sekarang iya" jawab Luhan yang masih asyik dengan es krim nya, "Hun.. Apakah ini takdir? Kau ingat orang yang menabrakmu di bandara? Itu aku.. Aku yang mengambil kartu-kartu mu..". Bukannya marah atau terkejut, Sehun malah tersenyum, "Iya, kurasa ini takdir". "Apa kau fikir kita bisa hidup bersama nanti?" kedua mata rusa nan indah itu kini menatapnya dengan serius. "Tentu saja. Aku akan melamarmu didepan Baba dan Mama mu agar mereka tidak khawatir dan mau melepasmu untuk hidup denganku," Ucapan Sehun terdengar semanis madu, entah bagaimana cinta bisa mengubah kedua pembunuh bayaran yang berdarah dingin menjadi sebuah pasangan hangat yang dimabuk asmara.

Malam itu mereka kembali ke sebuah hotel, bukan hotel yang ditempati Luhan ataupun Sehun, tapi hotel lain. Sehun khawatir jika Kris memiliki rencana lain dan mengirim orang untuk memusnahkan Luhan. "Sehun-ah, kau tidak ingin bercinta denganku lagi?" tanya Luhan yang tengah berbaring diatas tubuh Sehun, memeluknya erat. Lelaki berambut blonde itu tersenyum, "Tidak, tadi itu sudah cukup. Aku hanya ingin menikmati malam terakhir kita.." sahutnya sambil sibuk memainkan surai lembut milik Luhan, "Aku hanya ingin memeluk dan menciumi Xiao Lu ku," ia lalu langsung menghujani wajah dan leher Luhan dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil nan lembut, membuat rusa Cina itu menggeliat kegelian. "Haha! Sudah, Hun! Tidak! Geli! Cukup!" racau Luhan, memukul-mukul dada Sehun dengan kepalan tangannya.

Malam itu benar-benar malam terindah untuk keduanya, mereka saling bertukar fikiran dan membicarakan tentang dirinya masing-masing. Ciuman-ciuman yang mereka bagi juga hanya ciuman ringan dan lembut, tidak ada nafsu, hanya cinta. Keduanya benar-benar dimabuk kepayang.

\- - WANTED - -

"Makanlah tepat waktu dan jangan makan sembarangan, istirahat yang cukup dan jangan terlalu lelah, jangan-" "Iya, Hunnie, aku tau," Potong Luhan dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir kekasihnya, "Kau bawel sekali. Aku akan menjaga diriku sendiri, oke? Kau juga. Akan aku telfon kalau aku sudah sampai" lanjutnya dan memeluk Sehun.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Xiao Lu.." Lelaki berambut light blond itu mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan sambil mendekap tubuh mungilnya dengan erat. "Aku juga, Hunnie. Aku harus pergi sekarang," Luhan lantas melepaskan pelukannya dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Sehun sambil berlari memasuki bandara.

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu hanya bisa tersenyum sambil merelakan kekasih barunya untuk pulang ke negara asalnya. (salah sendiri punya pacar import *plak*). Ia terus memandangi tubuh mungil Luhan sampai menghilang ditelan keramaian. Sehun bahkan menunggu dan mengamati pesawat yang membawa Luhan saat tengah melintasi angkasa.

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu lalu memberhentikan taksi untuk pulang. Ia akan mampir ke rumah ibunya untuk membawa kabar bahagia, sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu sejak Sehun pergi ke Cina dan Sehun mulai merindukan eomma nya. Butuh beberapa jam untuk sampai ke sana, jadi Sehun terus memperhatikan layar ponsel pintar nya, menanti panggilan dari Luhan.

Sehun mengetuk pintu rumah orangtuanya dengan lembut, "Eomma?" panggilnya. Cukup beberapa menit bagi pintu itu untuk terbuka dan ibundanya langsung memeluk Sehun erat, "Dasar nakal.. kenapa kau baru kembali?". Sehun tersenyum lembut, "Maaf, eomma," ucapnya sambil memeluk wanita itu tak kalah erat. "Eomma merindukanmu, Sehun-ah.. Apa kau sudah makan?" wanita itu menarik tangan anak kesayangannya untuk masuk kedalam, "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?". "Aku belum lapar, eomma. Pekerjaanku? kurasa aku akan mulai berbisnis saja," sahut Sehun sembari melirik ke arah televisi, "eomma menonton berita?". "Iya, akhir-akhir ini banyak kejadian yang mengerikan, eomma menonton berita untuk berjaga-jaga."

 _"- Pesawat dengan nomor penerbangan CA5040 dengan tujuan Beijing dikabarkan kehilangan kontak setelah lepas landas 3 jam yang lalu-"_

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Sehun untuk mencerna apa yang ia dengar.

 _CA5040.._

 _Beijing.._

 _3 Jam lalu.._

Jantung Sehun serasa berhenti berdetak.

 _Luhan_.

.  
.

TBC

* * *

Yohoooo~ Makasih banyak banget buat yang udh review^^ apalagi yang review nya panjang-panjang. Seneng deh bacanya, jadi semangat nulis. Kalau bisa review nya jangan cuma 'next' aja ya^^ tolong tinggalin review yang membangun dan jangan bosen-bosen baca ff ku yang pendek-pendek, rada absurd dan membingungkan lainnya *plak* . Sekali lagi, KAMSAHABNIDA! OuO


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry sorry banget karena nge-updatenya cuma setengah, maklum buru2 *efekupdatesebelumsekolah* :_:

* * *

Wajah Sehun terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya dan ia terus mambeku sambil mendengarkan berita.

"Hun.. kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia menggeleng sedikit, entah untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari eommanya atau untuk meyakinkan bahwa Luhan akan baik-baik saja.

Lelaki jangkung itu lalu berlari keluar rumah ibunya dan memberhentikan sebuah taksi, memaksa sang sopir untuk mengantarnya ke bandara dengan cepat.

Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang sampai-sampai ia merasa kekurangan oksigen. Keringat mulai memasahi dahinya.

 _Bagaimana kalau Luhan.._

Ia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan rasa khawatirnya. "Tolong lebih cepat lagi, pak,"

Sesampainya di bandara, telinga Sehun langsung dipenuhi isak tangis dari orang-orang yang pastinya keluarga dari -sebut saja- korban pesawat yang hilang kontak. Ingin rasanya ia bergabung dan menangisi apa yang terjadi, tapi menangis tidak akan membuat keadaan membaik.

"Bagaimana kabar pesawat CA5040?" tanyanya kepada seorang petugas bandara, masih terengah karena ia berlari sedari tadi. Sang petugas menghela nafasnya dan menggeleng lemah, "Belum ada kepastian. Pihak bandara juga masih berusaha mengontak pilotnya," jawabnya. Tubuh Sehun bertambah lemas, ia bahkan sempat berfikiran untuk tetap berada di bandara dan bahkan menginap disini untuk memantau kondisi pesawat yang Luhan naiki. "Baiklah, terimakasih.."

Sehun lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi, menelfon ibunya untuk meminta maaf karena sudah pergi tanpa pamit padahal ia baru datang, juga menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Xiao Lu.."

Ia yakin akan tersiksa malam ini, bayang-bayang Luhan selalu menghampirinya setiap ia memejamkan matanya atau sekedar berkedip. Sehun tidak akan bisa tidur, tidak sampai ia mendapatkan berita baik tentang Xiao Lu nya. Sudah berkali-kali ia coba untuk menelfon Luhan, tapi ponselnya tidak aktif dan suara wanita operator itu sungguh membuatnya muak.

".. Kumohon kau tetap baik-baik saja.."

Inikah akhir kisah cinta dua pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin itu? sungguh tidak adil. Sehun baru bisa merasakan rasanya mencintai seseorang dan Tuhan telah mengambil paksa belahan jiwanya. Sehun bisa merasakan air mata membasahi pipinya.

 _Seharusnya aku memperlakukannya dengan lebih baik.._

Ingatan tentang ia yang ingin membunuh Luhan membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah. Sebenarnya makhluk kejam macam apa dirinya? Ingin membunuh seseorang yang begitu indah dan manis demi kedudukan yang cepat atau lambat bisa saja direbut orang lain.

"Kau mau tissue?"

Suara berat itu. Sehun menengok ke sebelahnya dan melihat lelaki jangkung bertelinga lebar yang sangat ia kenal tengah menyodorkan sekotak tissue kepadanya. Chanyeol. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya sambil mengelap air matanya, berusaha menjaga _image_ dinginnya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya tersenyum sumringah tanpa tersirat rasa bersalah sedikitpun. "Kau tersenyum di waktu yang salah, tuan Park," Sehun memicingkan matanya kepada Chanyeol. "Berhentilah menangis seperti bayi, Hun,"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, diamlah," gerutu lelaki berkulit pucat itu kepada Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Kau benar-benar tidak berperasaan, Chanyeol.."

"Sehunnie.."

Sehun tertegun saat mendengar suara manis yang sangat ia rindukan. "Berikan!" ia langsung menyambar ponsel Chanyeol dan menatap wajah cantik kekasihnya lewat video call. "Xiao Lu, astaga, Ya Tuhan, kau dimana?" tanya Sehun, air mata kembali membasahi pipinya. Luhan tersenyum lembut, "Tenang saja, pesawatnya akan kembali secepatnya, kami melakukan pendaratan darurat di sebuah pulau karena ada masalah teknis." "Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan, sayang?" Sehun tersenyum kala melihat pipi Luhan yang memerah karena panggilan yang Sehun berikan, ia mengangguk malu-malu. "Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.. Kau harus cepat kembali, Xiao Lu.. Aku akan ada disini saat kau kembali,"

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil terus menguping dan memperhatikan pasangan baru yang tengah melepas rindu, sedangkan dirinya sendiri sedang mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun. Ia lagi-lagi menaruh Baekhyun sendirian dalam bahaya, sebenarnya Baekhyun yang memaksa, tapi ia tetap khawatir dan merasa bersalah. Sudah banyak pengorbanan Baekhyun untuk orang lain bahkan terkadang untuk Chanyeol.

"Yeollie? Kau tidak merindukanku?"

Sehun rupanya melihat gerak-gerik Chanyeol dan mengerti apa yang ia rasakan, jadi ia mengembalikan ponsel Chanyeol. Kurang nyaman saat berpacaran lewat ponsel orang lain, Luhan menggunakan ponsel Baekhyun yang ikut dalam penerbangan itu dan Sehun yang menggunakan ponsel Chanyeol.

Lelaki bertelinga lebar itu tersenyum dengan mata yang berbinar-binar sambil menatap wajah kekasihnya lewat layar ponsel, "Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, Bee,"

Penantian kedua seme itu ternyata tidak singkat, ya setidaknya mereka merasa lega karena sudah mengetahui keadaan pasangan masing-masing.

"Bagaimana kau tau kalau ada masalah dengan pesawatnya?" tanya Sehun yang setengah sadar. Jujur saja ia kelelahan, terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi dalam satu hari. "Semua itu rencana Kris. Aku membobol akses ke data di laptop dan komputernya, lalu pergi ke bandara dan mendesak petugasnya untuk mengecek kembali mesin pesawatnya" jawab Chanyeol. Keduanya tengah duduk bersandar pada kursi yang disediakan. "Kris lagi.. kurasa kita harus memberinya pelajaran," sebenarnya Sehun hanya asal bicara saja, kedua matanya yang tertutup jelas-jelas menentang ucapannya. "Sudah kulakukan. Dia sudah hancur. Ku bongkar semua yang ada di komputernya ke media massa." Sekarang mata Chanyeol ikut-ikutan menutup dengan lengan terlipat di dadanya.

Cukup dengan menghitung mundur dan keduanya pasti sudah sampai ke alam mimpi.

 **Cup**

Keduanya membuka matanya secara bersamaan saat sesuatu yang lembut mendarat di pipi mereka masing-masing, diikuti aroma manis yang mulai menguar di sekitar mereka, aroma yang masing-masing Sehun dan Chanyeol kenal.

"Xiao Lu! Syukurlah.." Sehun buru-buru bangkit dan memeluk rusa mungilnya dengan sangat erat, membuat Luhan tertawa lembut, "Berterimakasihlah pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.." bisik Luhan.

Sehun dengan bangganya menampilkan deret giginya kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, "Terimakasih banyak, Chanyeol, Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kepada rusa ku tanpa bantuan kalian.."

"Kurasa aku dengar seseorang bilang bahwa Park Chanyeol tidak punya perasaan," Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, berlagak mengingat-ingat orang yang mengatakan itu kepadanya. "Ah, mari lupakan yang satu itu," Sehun memasang wajah polosnya sambil terus mendekap kekasihnya seolah khawatir Luhan akan menghilang kapan saja.

"Lu.. kau basah?" kedua mata pria berkulit pucat itu mengerjap seraya memandangi tubuh mungil Luhan yang ternyata terbalut pakaian yang basah kuyup. Bodohnya ia baru sadar kalau Luhan tengah menggigil. "Y-Ya, pesawatnya mendarat di pinggir pantai dan aku tersandung lalu jatuh.." tutur Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun dengan erat saat merasakan Sehun membalut tubuh basahnya dengan jaket yang ia pakai tanpa melepaskannya, jadi ia mendapat kehangatan dari tubuh Sehun dan balutan jaketnya.

"Yah, kurasa hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan dan Baekkie akan mendapat hadiah karena telah menjadi pahlawan lagi," Chanyeol mengecup dahi kekasihnya, beruntung air laut hanya membasahi Baekhyun se lututnya atau rencana Chanyeol untuk memberi kejutan malam ini akan berantakan karena Baekhyun bisa saja sakit.

"Kami harus segera pulang, Xiao Lu ku kedinginan. Sampai ketemu," Chanyeol tersenyum kepada keduanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

\- - WANTED - -

"Merasa lebih baik?" Sehun tersenyum sambil memperhatikan lelaki mungil yang tengah dibalut selimut tebal sambil duduk di sofa dengan kaki yang direndam air hangat. Terlihat sangat lucu ketika Luhan mengangguk, "Sangaatt baik, Hunnie"

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai rambut setengah basah Luhan, keharumannya bertambah setelah ia mandi dan Sehun ingin terus mencium kulit lembut Luhan.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya lelaki jangkung itu, tangan besarnya kini membelai pipi Luhan. "Sedikit. Aku mau ramyun.." lelaki mungil itu menatap Sehun dengan amat lucu.

Kalau kau mau tahu kelemahan Sehun, kedua mata rusa milik Luhan lah jawabannya, yah walau sebenarnya hampir segala yang ada pada Luhan adalah kelemahannya, tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti memandangi mata indah itu.

"Baiklah, kau mau ikut atau tunggu disini?" Sehun lalu bangkit dari posisinya di sofa. "Aku mau ikut~" ucap rusa mungil itu dengan manja diikuti dengan sebuah bersin yang menggemaskan. Memang menggemaskan melihat dan mendengar Luhan bersin, tapi Sehun benar-benar tidak tega kalau kekasihnya harus tersiksa karena terserang flu. "Beristirahat saja di kamar, Lu, akan aku bawakan ramyunnya," bujuk Sehun yang tengah mengeringkan kaki Luhan setelah menyingkirkan baskom berisi air hangat tadi. "Aku mau ikut, Oh Sehun.." Luhan mulai merajuk dengan bibir mungilnya yang mulai manyun. "Tapi kau sakit, Oh Luhan". Mata rusa itu melebar diikuti dengan pipi Luhan yang memerah hebat.

"Lucunya. Mari kugendong ke kamar," Sehun tersenyum sambil mengulurkan kedua lengannya sambil berdiri dekat di hadapan Luhan yang tidak punya pilihan lain selain bangun dari sofa dan memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat, membiarkan Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan yang mendekap Luhan, membawanya ke kamar mereka.

3 Tahun Kemudian

Luhan sudah kembali ke Cina dengan selamat 1 bulan setelah peristiwa hilangnya kontak pesawat yang ia naiki. Ia hidup dengan kedua orangtuanya dan membantu ibunya di toko roti milik keluarganya, pelanggan mereka bertambah sejak kehadiran Luhan, terutama kaum hawa, ia juga rutin membantu para lansia dan anak-anak yatim piatu di panti yang berjarak beberapa blok dari rumahnya.

Dan Sehun, lelaki itu telah sukses menjalankan berbagai bisnis di Korea, mulai dari toko bunga, kedai bubble tea dan bahkan ia terkadang menjadi model untuk beberapa majalah, tentu saja semua bisnisnya didedikasikan untuk kekasih tercintanya, Xiao Lu.

Lalu bagaimana hubungan Luhan dengan Sehun? ya mereka terpaksa _Long Distance Relationship_ alias LDR. Hanya layanan _video call_ yang bisa mempertemukan mereka, setelah bangun tidur, saat istirahat dan sebelum tidur.

"Xiao Lu, aku rindu.."

Kata-kata itulah yang paling sering Sehun katakan dan Luhan hanya tertawa kecil. "Xiao Lu, aku serius," Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kenapa kau memegang ponselmu dengan sangat dekat? Aku mau tau kau ada dimana," protes rusa mungil yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi ditemani beberapa potong roti dan kue _muffin_ dengan taburan _chocochip_ diatasnya juga segelas coklat hangat, yang bisa ia lihat di layar ponselnya hanya wajah Sehun. "Aku 'kan tampan, bukannya kau suka melihat wajah tampanku?". Luhan mengerutkan dahinya sambil tersenyum remeh kepada kekasihnya, "Astaga, kau pasti bercanda. Cepat! biarkan aku lihat dimana kau berada. Jangan-jangan kau sedang di bar, ya? menggoda perempuan dan laki-laki lain?" tuduh Luhan seenaknya dengan mata lucu yang memicing dengan tajam, namun koneksi jaringan mereka terputus. Luhan terkisap tidak percaya, "Luarbiasa!" gerutunya sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk mencari sinyal yang lebih bagus, tapi ia membeku saat tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang,

"Xiao Lu.."

Kedua mata Luhan melebar. Suara itu. "Sehun?" ia mengerjapkan matanya, sebelum ia berhasil menampar dirinya sendiri (untuk mengecek apakah ia berkhayal) orang di belakangnya terlanjur memutar tubuh mungil Luhan, membuat mereka bertatapan.

"B-Bagaimana bisa.. H-Hun, kau.." jelas saja Luhan terbata melihat kekasihnya yang jelas-jelas berada di Korea sekarang ada di depan matanya. "Aku merindukanmu," Sehun tersenyum dengan sangat tampan. "Kenapa kau tidak beritahu aku.." Luhan memukul dada Sehun dengan lemah, air mata mulai meluncur di pipinya. Tentu saja ia rindu kepada Sehun. Sangat. Setiap saat ia selalu memikirkan Sehun, ia bahkan sering salah memanggil nama orang dengan nama 'Sehun', ia ingin tinggal bersama Sehun, tapi ia tidak ingin membuat orangtuanya kecewa dan khawatir.

"Jangan menangis, sayang," Ibu jari Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan yang basah, tangannya yang satunya mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celanannya. Sebuah kotak kecil.

Tatapan lelaki mungil berdarah Cina itu beralih ke kotak kecil berwarna hitam yang Sehun pegang. Pipinya merona saat Sehun tiba-tiba berlutut dihadapannya dan membuka kotak kecil itu, "Xi Luhan, kumohon menikahlah denganku.."

Bukannya berhenti, air mata Luhan justru mengalir semakin deras karena bahagia. Ia mengangguk malu, "A-Aku mau menikah denganmu, Oh Sehun," ia tersenyum lebar dan memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan sangat erat, "Saranghae, Oh Sehun.." isaknya. "Wo ye ai ni, Xiao Lu,"

* * *

 **end**


End file.
